The Ending Merlin Deserved
by the-perpetual-middle
Summary: The new twist I would bring to this show is changing the ending and giving the fans what they've been desperately wanting. I will go against the myth and have Arthur live instead of die and he will be the greatest king that Camelot has ever had. He will live because Merlin will save him using his magic, which will force him to show his true self to Arthur.


**The Ending Merlin Deserved**

 **S5:E13 "Diamond of the Day: Part 2"**

After Arthur and his army defeat the Saxon's with the help of the powerful warlock (Emrys AKA Merlin) Arthur goes over to one of his dying knights to give him peace in his final moments. But as Arthur's back is turned, Mordred sneaks out of the shadows to attack Arthur. When Arthur hears the footsteps approaching he reaches for his sword ready to fight, but when he turns to see that it is Modred coming to slay him, he is beside himself. Too shocked to defend himself against Mordred's blow, he is stabbed through with his blade and falls to his knees. All Mordred has to say for himself is that, "You (Arthur), gave me no choice." Arthur obviously hurt by what he thought to be one of his trusted allies turning out to be the real enemy rises off the ground and in turn stabs Mordred, killing him with tears in his eyes. The scene ends with Arthur walking away and then falling to the ground too hurt by his injury to carry on.

Emrys searches through the crowd to find Arthur and bring him to safety but when he sees the slain body of Mordred he knows that Arthur is in trouble. He walks on and finds Arthur laying against the side of a wall barely clinging to life.

"Oh Arthur, I tried to defeat them." says Emyrs with tears in his eyes. He picks him up and carries him away from the carnage of the battlefield.

Later that night Arthur awakes and is baffled to be in the forest and not dead. He looks to his right to find Merlin by the fire.

"Merlin, where are we? I thought I was dead."

"How are you feeling Arthur?" Merlin asks with worrying in his voice. Arthur tries to get up but remembers the wound in his side and is overtaken by pain. Hurtful wails escape his lips.

"I was stabbed by Mordred. I was sure I was dying; how did you find me Merlin?"

Merlin comes to Arthur's side and takes his pale shaking hand, "I got to the battlefield as soon as I could. I thought that I had gotten there soon enough. I defeated the Saxon's and made the dragon leave… I thought that that would have been enough and that you would be safe and that the prophecy was wrong," Merlin pauses holding back tears. "but I knew that Mordred was the real threat! I knew that I would have to kill him before he found you! I'm so sorry Arthur, I have failed." Merlin shakes his head in shame with tears finally rolling down his cheeks.

Arthur is confused at Merlin's confession. "What do you mean you defeated the Saxon's and drove off the dragon? I saw the old warlock Emrys do those things and you were nowhere to be found." Arthur looks deep into Merlin's eyes trying to understand.

Merlin lifts his eyes to meet Arthur's gaze. "We are one in the same…" Merlin's voice quivers. "I am Emrys, I have magic and always have. I wanted to tell you, believe me Arthur! I was just scared that you would have me beheaded. Which would mean I could no longer protect you and help you fulfill your destiny." Merlin says as he searches Arthur's face to see how he will react to his secret that he's been hiding from him all these years.

"Merlin don't be daft, you're not Emyrs! You couldn't be, I would have known!" Arthur says with obvious pain in his voice.

"I know it's hard to believe, but look." Merlin takes his hand and gestures it towards the fire and speaks an incantation. His eyes glow and the fire turns into a dragon and soars, then burns out. He turns back to Arthur and sees the wonder in his eyes.

"Oh Merlin. How could I have been so blind? It has been you all this time helping me, hasn't it?"

"Yes sire, it is true."

"I guess I've always sort of know that I couldn't have achieved all the impossible tasks over the years. I just never connected that with you."

"Aren't you upset and afraid of me now?"

"No, Merlin of course not, you are my friend. I trust you with my life and you've evidently saved it countless times." Arthur says as he pats Merlin on the back.

Merlin laughs and then starts to cry, "Yes I have, but I couldn't when you needed me the most."

"No I'm the one that should have listened when you told me not to go to battle with the Saxons, Merlin! But it's alright I've accepted my fate and you should too." Arthur says as he winces through the pain.

"No don't accept it Arthur you have so much more to give! You are the once and future king! The best ruler Camelot will ever see!" Merlin pleaded.

"But I'm dying Merlin, Mordred was just too quick!" sobbed Arthur. "I'm sorry, I really am, but I don't think there is anything you can do…"

"Arthur how dare you underestimate the power of the mighty Emrys." Merlin joked with a shaky voice. "I will take you to Avalon where they have the power to heal you." Merlin lifts Arthur and goes to get the horses ready.

"How long will the journey take?"

"About two days, you'll have to be strong and hold on."

"I'll try my best Merlin"

On their journey they talked about all the missions they had gone on and the fun they had over the years. Merlin joked to keep Arthur in good spirits but was worried about the toll the journey would take on him in his wounded state.

"Merlin would you please stop looking at me like that! Every time you gaze in my direction I'm reminded that I'm still dying and it just makes it worse. Please lets just keep talking until we get there."

"Sorry Arthur it's just hard to see you this way but we will get there very soon."

They suddenly come to a clearing and the lake of Avalon is before them.

"Arthur we've made it!" Exclaims Merlin as he gets off his horse. Merlin turns to go and help Arthur off his horse and this is when he realizes that Arthur is limp and hunched over. "Arthur!?" Merlin rushed over and gets him down. "Arthur we're here, we've made it to Avalon!" Merlin gently shakes him hoping he will wake. Arthur's eyes flutter and he wakes with teeth clenched.

"Merlin we need to hurry I don't think we have much time…"

"We just have to lay you in the water and then you'll be healed." Merlin drags him to the bank of the lake until he is submerged up to his neck.

"Do you feel it working, Arthur?"

"I don't know." Arthur says weakly. "But I have something I need to tell you Merlin, before…"

"Don't talk like that, it'll work, it has too. You can tell me what you have to say after you are healed."

"But we don't know if it'll work and I need you to hear what I have to say." Arthur pleads. "And don't argue with me, I am still the king and you will listen to what I have to say."

Merlin laughs, "But I've never listened before, what's changed now?"

"Please." Arthur takes Merlin's hand. "I have to tell you something I have never told you and probably should have a million times over…." Arthur coughs and sighs. "Thank you Merlin for everything. I can see now that you have used your magic for good and that my father was wrong to fear people like you. We should have made magic legal long ago but we were just scared, I hope you understand."

"Oh Arthur of course I understand. I was there when people would come and use magic to try and kill you and take the throne. It was wise to fear it but I am glad that now you can see that not all magic is bad." Merlin says as he smiles sadly.

Arthur smiles back and takes a long breath. "There is something else you should know too…" Arthur pauses as he tries to look Merlin in the eye. "I knew that you had magic Merlin, or at least I assumed that you did. But I never believed that you could have been Emrys. It was just that sometimes things would happen around you that were just too strange for magic not to come to mind."

Merlin gasped, "You knew all this time and let me keep this burdensome secret!?"

"I'm sorry, I should have let you know that I knew but I could tell you weren't ready for me to know so I played dumb to protect you." Arthur gives Merlin's hand a comforting squeeze.

Merlin, being amazed by this revelation, just laughs, "Oh and here I thought that I had you fooled all this time and that you were just a dumb, spoiled, dollop headed, prat!"

"Who me!?" Arthur laughs aloud. "Please! And you thought you could have fooled the king of Camelot. Why, everyone knows that you're a buffoon, Merlin."

Now they are both laughing and remembering all the nicknames they used to call each other.

"But Arthur, aren't you the one that told me I was smarter than I looked?"

"Oh did I, now?" Arthur shakes his head laughing. "I must have been ill or something for that to have come out of my mouth."

"Ill!?" Merlin throws his head back laughing while Arthur clutches his side with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Oh how I will miss this when I'm gone." Arthur sighs while wiping the tears from his eyes. He reaches under his mail armor and pulls out a ring with the royal seal on it and hands it to Merlin. "Please give this to Guinevere when you get back to Camelot. There is no one else that I trust more to lead the kingdom, no one is as worthy as her. Tell her I love her and that I'm sorry we won't get our dream of growing old together but that I want her to find happiness."

"No I won't do or tell her that!" Merlin screams outraged. "You are going to live Arthur! You are going to rule Camelot! AND YOU AND GWEN WILL HAVE YOUR DREAM!" Merlin pauses looking to Arthur and softening his tone. "Because we've made it to Avalon and you are healed Arthur."

"Merlin, I know you wish I was healed and not dying, believe me I wish that was true. But I'm not and you will have to do the things that I told you. It is the last request I make as king."

Merlin laughs, "But I don't have to wish it Arthur because what I've said is true! Just look at your side the bleeding has stopped."

"What?" Arthur, in utter disbelief, turns on his side and lifts his armor. "Merlin, you've done it again and saved my life!" They both look at the bruise on his side that once was a gaping hole.

"I told you I would! Oh I'm so relieved that we have beaten your fate!" Merlin helps Arthur get up and out of the water and they walk over to the horses.

"You truly are amazing Merlin, I owe you everything and so does Camelot. As soon as we get back I'll tell everyone what you have done and legalize magic."

"Oh thank you Arthur, you have no idea how great it will be to not have this secret to worry about anymore." They both get on the horses and make their journey back to Camelot. No longer king and servant, but equals and more importantly, true friends.

 **Epilogue**

 **S5:E14 "Legend"**

After Merlin and Arthur return home from Avalon they hear the tragic news about Gwaine and how he was unjustly slain by Morgana. She tortured him for information about Arthur's whereabouts, but being the man and knight Gwaine was, he said that he would rather die then tell. Morgana used a Nathair to torture him to the point where he was begging for death and he told her just so she would stop. Percival found him on the verge of death with tears in his eyes because he failed his king. After hearing this news from Percival, Arthur gathers the knights and Merlin to go on a hunt to find Morgana and kill her like they should have long ago. They find her and Merlin kills her with a sword made from dragon's breath, sealing her fate of Emrys killing her. After the bloodshed is finally over they all return back to Camelot.

It has been 7 years since the Saxon's attacked and Arthur's life was in danger. Thankfully with the help of Merlin the kingdom has stayed at peace and thrived like never before. Arthur truly is the greatest king Camelot has ever seen.

The great halls are filled with joy for a baby is to be born today. Arthur paces nervously outside of his and Gwen's master bedroom. Merlin stumbles upon him and laughs.

"Why the great king of Camelot looks like he's about to faint."

"Oh shut up Merlin, today's the day." Arthur says as he paces and bites his fingernails anxiously.

"Is it now! Well in that case you should be excited! It isn't everyday that a prince or princess is born." Merlin puts his arm around Arthur's shoulders and gives him a reassuring squeeze.

"I can't help but be nervous you know- what happened to my mother. Besides, this birth is different, it's harder for Gwen this time and I'm worried for her."

"Well four years ago when she had Gwaine Elyan she was fine and he has thrived to be the most stubborn and kind hearted prince Camelot has seen yet. I know that would have made Gwaine and Elyan proud."

"That's true, he definitely is a handful for Gwen and I but he fits in well." Arthur laughs.

The bedroom chamber door opens. "It is over now, you can come in and meet the little one." says Gaius.

Arthur and Merlin enter to find Guinevere in bed looking tired but all smiles.

"Arthur come meet our daughter." Arthur walks over to the bed and looks down on the child with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"She is beautiful Gwen, and so tiny." Arthur picks the baby up and carries her over to Merlin so he can see.

"Well where is her brother, he's been so eager for her to get here and then the day she does he is no where to be found." Gwen laughs just as Percival enters with the little prince, Gwaine.

"Sorry your highness, I found him in the kitchen trying to steal sweets again." Little Gwaine grins at this with his mouth full of goodies.

"Gwain Elyan, how many times have your mother and I told you to stay out of the kitchen!" Arthur laughs as he jokingly scolds the child.

"I'm sorry I won't do it again." Little Gwaine says with a mischievous grin.

"Oh we've heard that before. Now come here and meet your sister, dear." Gwen calls him to the bed and pats for him to sit next to her. Arthur brings the baby over and lays her in Gwaine's arms.

"Will she break, she looks like a doll, mother."

"No she won't break but you do have to be careful with her." Arthur says.

"What is my sister's name then?" Gwaine asks as he looks to his parents.

"Your father and I have chosen the name Emme Ygraine." Gwen takes her hand and lightly touches Emme's sweet face.

"Emme Ygraine? Why that name? I am named after the mighty knight Gwaine and my uncle Elyan so is she named after someone too?"

"She is indeed named after two very important people son." Arthur says as he pats young Gwaine on the head. "Emme is short for Emrys and Ygraine was my mothers name." Arthur smiles and then looks over to Merlin to see his reaction to the new baby's name.

"Oh Gwen you didn't have to name your child after me." Merlin says with happy tears in his eyes.

"But who better than the man that saved my husbands life over and over? Without you Gwaine and Emme wouldn't even be here." Gwen says as she smiles looking to little Gwaine with Emme sleeping in his arms.

"Merlin you are my most trusted friend, we decided long ago that our next child should it be a boy we would call him Emrys and should it be a girl, Emme for short." Arthur walks over to Merlin and gives him a hug. "We love you Merlin, you are apart of our family."

Merlin laughs with joy, "I never thought in a million years that Arthur Pendragon would tell me I am part of his family."

"Now don't get all sentimental on me, Merlin." Arthur laughs and then goes back over to Gwen and the children. Merlin takes in the scene and is overcome by the memories and friends he has made. Who would have thought an awkward young warlock could aspire to this? To have family and friends who embrace him for who he is. He alone changed the fate of the beloved King Arthur and gave him the life he and Guinevere desired. He didn't just give him life but happiness and that happiness was returned. Merlin chuckles to himself at this revelation then walks over to the little family to celebrate the newfound bliss. The journey may be over but the legend lives on.


End file.
